conception2fandomcom-20200223-history
Stillblood
Stillbloods are humans who have died once and have been brought back to life using the Church's secret technique. They work for the Church to hunt down heretics. Overview Stillbloods are humans who have died once and have been brought back to life using the Church's secret technique. However, it appears that a God's Gift is also capable of creating one, albeit under highly irregular circumstances. For example, Ellie died due to being unable to control her Star Energy; however, being exposed to the God's Gift's Ether caused her Star Energy to eventually stabilize, restoring her life and making her a Stillblood even before the Church's involvement. Still, even then, she remained unstable and needed the Church's intervention to finalize the process. The process only works on young children with immense Star Energy. Only people who agree to the terms of being a Stillblood may become one; the process cannot be forced. Once the process is complete, the Stillblood will live in a sort of half-dead, half-living state and will thus undergo many changes from standard human physiology. For example, they are resistant to mind manipulation and have immense Star power. The transformation can also cause a disruption of the body's natural senses; for example, a Stillblood may lose their sense of taste entirely, while their sense of smell may be supernaturally enhanced. Due to the association of Stillbloods with a tendency toward a strong sense of smell, in fact, they are occasionally referred to colloquially as "Gracia's Hounds." Just remaining alive drains a Stillblood's Star Energy, so one must use an extremely painful spell to forcibly restore it. The spell can last up to three days. Of note is the fact that the Stillblood's body may be damaged heavily during this period with few consequences, as the body will regenerate and thus heal its own wounds. The victim will still, however, suffer as much pain as would a normal human. Relationship with the Church of Gracia The Church of Gracia has created the Stillbloods using secret ether techniques to which only Church officials have access. Only those who agree to serve Gracia in hunting heretics are granted use of the ritual. If they wish to continue to survive, they can never leave the Church, as only Gracia has access to the spell to prolong their lives. In addition to tasking Stillbloods with defeating heretics, the Church also provides them with a specialized weapon known as the X-Machina, which is capable of identifying and breaking through a heretic's barrier. As well, the Stillbloods within the Church's employ are taught a forbidden spell that may be used to erase a portion of an individual's memory. This is utilized to keep the existence of Stillbloods and heretics out of the public eye. Plot Stillbloods are under the guidance of the Church, therefore, are servers of the Church and as they work for them; they are made to hunt down heretics. Seeing as Heretics are people who rebel against the Chruch, Gracia Cardinal Cabinet is trying to eliminate them. As for the role of stillbloods, they are made to use a machine called the x-machina which is used to travel on and find Heretic barriers to destroy them. However these barriers can cause mind-manipulation, as experienced closely with God's Gift who almost passed out but was able to hold off long enough to battle the Heretics. Ellie's role as a stillblood appears to be different, seeing as she takes up her school life and has to balance it out by destroying Heretics. During Ellie's bond events, it came obvious that Ellie was absent a lot during school to deal with Heretic issues, although there's not a great depth of detail providing what she had to do other than elimination. x-Machina is a combat motocycle made by the Gracua Cardinal Cabinet to fight Heretics. It searches out the barriers Heretics create and allows its rider to break into them. Category:Ellie Troit Category:Lucian Category:Heretics Category:Stillbloods Category:X-machina Category:Basics